You Oughta Know
by Agatha Enjoy
Summary: One-Shot & Songfic, é uma das minhas prediletas. A música homônima da fic, é de Alanis Morissette, e retrata os sentimentos de Leah ao assistir o casamento de Sam e Emily.


**You Oughta Know – Você precisa saber**

_"Lee, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso mais ficar com você, eu amo outra pessoa..." _

Aquilo foi o começo de tudo, de todo o meu tormento, de toda a minha derrota.

E agora eu estou aqui, chorando pelo casamento deles. Sim, pelo motivo que todos aqui imaginam. E não, pela linda cerimônia armada na floresta.

Queria gritar e bater nele. Rasgar o vestido dela. E a fazer rasgar pela dor que me rasgava bem agora. Poderia me rasgar numa loba e sair desse mundo, mas Leah Clearwater não faz isso.

**_Quero que você saiba que estou feliz por vocês Não desejo nada, exceto o melhor para ambos Uma versão mais velha de mim Ela é pervertida como eu? Ela faria sexo oral com você no cinema? Ela fala eloqüentemente? E ela teria seu filho? Tenho certeza que ela seria uma mãe excelente _**Senti a lágrima quente escorrendo no meu rosto. Limpei-a antes que mais alguém percebesse. Acho que ninguém viu, ninguém me viu derramar a lágrima errada na hora errada. Essa não era uma lágrima de emoção, não. Era uma lágrima de ódio. Por tudo o que eu passei. Por tudo o que eu aturei. Toda a mentira , toda a vergonha, toda a humilhação e todo o amor que eu tive que aprender sozinha, aprender na marra, a engolir e digerir, pra cagar!

**_Porque o amor que você deu e que construímos não foi capaz de fazer com que você se abrisse totalmente, não E toda vez que você fala o nome dela Ela sabe como você dizia que me teria? Até você morrer, até morrer Mas você ainda está vivo_** Desisti e sai pelo canto da cerimônia. Essa farsa de casamento e madrinha adorável já era. Eu não precisava disso, eles já tinham pena de mim, estavam ali vendo o que era MEU ser DELA! E o pior é que eu podia odiá-la? Nem eu sabia. Ela não teve necessariamente culpa nenhuma nisso, a não ser existir e estar aqui pra ele, por ele, aceitá-lo de volta. Eu teria catado os cacos se ela desistisse dele. Eu teria arrumado a casa, teria o feito cumprir o que me prometeu e eu poderia cumprir as minhas promessas que também eram sonhos.

**_E estou aqui para lembrá-lo Da bagunça que você deixou quando foi embora Não é justo me negar! Da cruz que eu carrego e que você me deu Você, você, você precisa saber _**Durante toda a cerimônia eles se olhavam e trocavam aqueles olhares apaixonados. Durante toda aquela porra maldita de cerimônia de casamento com ele, que eu assistia do ângulo errado e **_assistia!_** Não participava, não era o meu! Não era **_mais_** o meu! Nada meu! Não me pertence!

E finalmente o lindo fim. Os grãos de arroz. A bela festa, singela como eu sonhei. Um dia.

Quando as moças corriam pra pegar o buquê dela, eu me escondi. Eu não queria o **_dela, _**eu não queria nenhum. Meu casamento aconteceu. Hoje. Só que eu não participei.

O fim definitivo.

E eles entraram no velho carro como quem entra em uma limusine, de artistas. As fotos de câmeras digitais de quinta, pareciam paparazzi e eu senti a facada mais uma vez.

_"é a Emily , Lee, me perdoe!_ ele chorava"_

chorei eu agora.

**_Você parece muito bem, as coisas parecem em paz Eu não estou tão bem assim, achei que você deveria saber Você se esqueceu de mim, Sr. falsidade? Detesto incomodá-lo durante o jantar Foi como um tapa na cara, o quão rápido fui substituída Você fica pensando em mim enquanto transa com ela?_** Vi o carro se distanciar. E senti-o ir, definitivamente. Ia tirá-lo de mim, tirá-lo de tudo que eu era. Nada mais seria dele, assim como ele não era mais nada meu. Não havia nenhuma parte minha nele? Nada? Eu não fui capaz de cravar nada naquela pessoa, nenhuma boa recordação? Nenhum nada?

**_Porque o amor que você deu e que construímos não foi capaz de fazer com que você se abrisse totalmente, não E toda vez que você fala o nome dela Ela sabe como você dizia que me teria Até você morrer, até morrer Mas você ainda está vivo_** Não era possível, que tantas coisas importantes que vivemos juntos, tivessem se perdido assim por essa coisa besta! Não era possível!

Tantas as primeiras vezes, todas as primeiras vezes, de nós dois. Tudo sempre foi **_nosso_** . Tudo sempre foi "Lee e Sam", e tanto que eu não entendia como agora era "Emily e Sam", de repente e isso era tão mais aceitável.

**_Porque o amor que você deu e que construímos não foi capaz de fazer com que você se abrisse totalmente, não E toda vez que você fala o nome dela Ela sabe como você dizia que me teria Até você morrer, até morrer Mas você ainda está vivo_**

Olhei pra trás e vi a minha solução me olhando sem piedade. E sim com outra coisa. Caminhei até ele e parei diante da pessoa, a única pessoa que também não estava fora da casa pra prestigiar o belo e jovem casal apaixonado, ele estava aqui. Prestigiando a minha beleza pelo menos.

_ olá, Embry._ disse sorrindo, ele sorriu em conjunto.

_ Leah, não devia brincar assim com meu coração._ disse tímido.

Eu não ia brincar, eu não faria isso.

**_Porque o brinquedo que você deitou na cama era eu E eu não estrago Assim que você fechar seus olhos e souber disto E toda vez que passo as unhas nas costas de outro alguém Espero que você sinta... bem, você consegue sentir isto?_**

Essa foi pra você Sam, por tudo o que você me fez!

E essa foi pra mim, por tudo que eu ainda voltarei a desejar.

_ Leah, eu...nem sei o que dizer._ disse-me o garoto na cama. Jogado, extasiado. Acalme-se Leah, ele pode ser só mais um. Não se envolva.

Não se atire. Apenas sinta.

_ então não diga nada!_ beijei o garoto, que não era tão garoto assim.

**N/A**: bem essa é uma song, a música grifada é **_You Oughta Know_** da **_Alanis Morissette_**, que dá nome a fic.

A música era perfeita demais, eu não pude deixar passar.

Beijos...

**Aguy**


End file.
